


Coffee & Donuts

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Donuts, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows just what Danny needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic (though not the first I wrote).... Just a little short and sweet beginning...... 
> 
> Oh, boy, here I go!

Danny blearily wiped the sleep from his eyes and struggled to sit up. He felt oddly at peace and well rested... and at home. Which he quickly dismissed as insane because he knew full well where he was. He'd recognize that smell anywhere... the unique blend of salt air, aftershave, and gunpowder that was quintessentially Steve. Sighing deeply-- ok, dramatically, he pushed that thought away as well, refusing to acknowledge the tide of emotions that threatened to wash over him at the realization that Steve's smell and home had been in the same thought.

"'Morning sleepy head," said a voice that was far far too chipper for... whatever time it was.

"Mmph," replied Danny.

The voice pressed a warm paper cup into his hand. "Coffee first, talking later," it insisted.

Danny nodded and obligingly sipped. He switched his coffee to his other hand and stuck the first out, palm up. Obligingly, the voice placed a malasada into it with a smirk. Yes, the voice had a smirk, even though Danny's eyes were still closed.

"Good thing I know what you need after a night like that," the smirk gloated.

"Don't be so proud of yourself," Danny warned. "You wouldn't need to know if you didn't make a habit of trying to get me killed." He realized he was sulking, but hadn't had enough coffee or enough sugar to do anything about it, or frankly, to care.

He felt the sofa compress beside him as the smirking voice sunk his bulk next to him.

"Mmmph!" Danny sputtered thru malasada. "How are you wet?!"

"Oh, it's just a little sea water," Smirk replied, shaking his hair over Danny like a dog.

Danny shoved, but Smirk wrapped an arm around him & pulled him closer, planting a scratchy, wet kiss on his cheek. "You love it," the smirk insisted.

"Go back to the ocean where you belong," Danny replied. But, still lacking sufficient caffeine, it carried no heat and something far too like fondness to dissuade the smirk from his cuddling. Instead, Smirk put his feet up, grabbed a malasada himself, sat back, and pulled Danny against his chest. Danny didn't resist.


End file.
